


Tonight's Special

by heisnameless



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crying During Sex, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Multi, Overstimulation, Smut, Spit Roasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, minimal plot, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: In which reader can’t help themselves from making comments about the hot detective that waltz right into the Duck Tape until they get their hands on him and Clyde catches them.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Clyde Logan/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Tonight's Special

It’s been a long night. You can feel the knots in your shoulders slowly forming as you shift between tables, grabbing dirty glasses. Once you’re back behind the bar, you sigh as Clyde looks you over.

“Why don’t ya’ go home?” He offers, gesturing for you to place the glasses on the countertop which you oblige before shaking your head. 

“I’m alright, I’ll stay. I don’t want to miss out on the show.” Your voice holds a teasing tone, a slight grin forming as you look from him to the rest of the bar. It was slowly beginning to fill up with the night’s occupants. Since you had started working at the Duck Tape, primarily helping with cleaning and stocking, it had become yours and Clyde’s thing to either bicker about the patrons or watch as they bickered amongst themselves. 

“’course ya’ don’t.” He mutters at the same time that your eyes catch those of a broad man from across the bar. His eyes are as dark as Clyde’s save for the hint of allure that was rising as he watches you. 

“That man,” you began just loud enough for Clyde to hear as you drop your head, reaching for a glass to clean, “is one tall glass of ‘fuck me’.”

He blinks, glancing from the said man back to you, brows pinching together before his jaw sets. “Y/N, I think ya’ need a glass of _**somethin’**_ right now.”

You laugh at his words, grabbing a towel to dry the glass you’ve just wash before leaving it to dry. You just shook your head, continuing to clean and dry glasses with only a few occasional glances across the bar to the other man. When he saunters over towards the bar, you watch from under your lashes to see the way he moves and Clyde has to nudge you out of the way. “Stop yer’ droolin’ ‘fore I really do send ya’ home.”

You gape at him, quickly covering it with a pout when the other man settles against the bar, taking a seat. When he asks for a beer, you turn to grab one before Clyde can, knowing you’ll probably get a good scolding for it later since bartending definitely wasn’t on your job application. You take this time, however, to bend slowly, showing off the back of your thighs in the pretty skirt you wore. When you turned, both men were staring at you; although, Clyde was quick to turn his head when his cheeks turned a slight pink, shuffling down the bar. 

“Is he your boyfriend or something?” The man asks then, eyes flickering up your body, beckoning you forward before you pop the cap from the glass bottle and place it on the counter for him. You can’t even form your words as you hear his voice, so deep and soothing, that you just give a faint ‘uh-uh’ as you lean against the bar, towards him. He gives a faint laugh. “Do you have a name?”

“Y/N.” You answer almost immediately, giving it only brief thought of whether or not you truly want to give a stranger your actual name. He takes a drink from his beer and you try not to watch to see the way that his body moves underneath the fabric of his flannel.

“Y/N,” he begins, your name rolling off his tongue before he smiles, a wicked smile, fitting for a man that knows what he’s doing, “my name’s Flip.”

“Flip.” You repeat, leaning your cheek in your hand as you mimic him with the way he had said your name. His jaw twitches slightly, knuckles whitening as his fingers grasp his beer tighter and you grin. As you turn your head to grab a dirty glass, you hear Clyde clear his throat, giving you a look to remind you that while you could _speak_ with the customers, you still had a job to do. Flip notices and slides a bill onto the counter, paying for his drink. 

“Don’t let me get you in trouble, doll.”

You waited until it’s closer to closing time before you dropped the suggestion of taking your conversation with Flip elsewhere. He was quick to accept and you waited until Clyde turned his back long enough to pull the man to the back with you. It’s then that he gets his hands on you, lifting you up to make the escape from the loud bar quicker. 

“There’s a room, right here.” You breathe, turning your head to point down the hall as he just stares up at you, walking blindly. As you look down at him, his eyes are dark, pupils blown while he carries you, hands on your thighs. His lips are on yours before you make it to the room. Your fingers move into his hair, tugging lightly so that he groans and pulls your hips down against his, making you gasp as you feel the sheer size of him. 

You shift just enough to get him to release you before you slide to your knees before him, hands coming up to the front of his jeans to ghost the outline of his hardening length. Slowly, his fingers move into your hair so he can get a good look at you as you undo the top button of his jeans. His fingers roam down your cheek, settling under your chin to lift your face as you pull down the zipper. 

“You looked absolutely gorgeous out there, but I think I like you even better right here.” His voice is rough as the pad of his thumb brushes your bottom lip. Willingly, your lips part and close around his thumb, making him curse as you drop a hand between your thighs, hiking your skirt up around your waist. Once you’ve pulled his jeans down his thighs, he removes his thumb from your lips. Leaning forward, you mouth him through his boxers just to tease and his fingers curl in your hair, keeping you in place as he gives a slight thrust of his hips. 

You’re reaching up to pull his boxers down and wrap your hand around his cock when he lifts you from the ground, pulling you against him before he presses you against the wall. “You’re gonna cum before I fuck your pretty mouth.” 

Flip’s hand slides up under your skirt, going straight to the front of your underwear and your hips buck against the feel of his fingertips. It’s a silent plea for him to touch you and he obeys, pushing the flimsy material to the side to slide two fingers into your waiting cunt. Your fingers dig into his back, thighs parting to make room for him as your head falls back against the wall. 

“Shit, you’re squeezing my fingers so fucking tight, you like getting fucked against the wall?” His lips graze the curve of your neck and your back arches slightly, exposing your skin to him. His fingers curl in a way that make your hips grind against his hand, chasing the promise of an orgasm. “Bet you do this so fucking much, don’t you, doll? You’ll do so well on my dick.”

Fingers thrust into you, fast and messy before they leave you, making you whine. A moment later, they’re on your clit, relentless as they pinch the swollen bud. You’re so close to climaxing right there on his fingers that you don’t hear the door open, can hardly even hear anything other than Flip, and the sound of your slick between your thighs. Flip still has his face against your neck, fingers slowing as you see who’s at the door. Clyde. Fucking Clyde. You hadn’t even heard him yelling for you in the hallway. “Y/N, are ya’–” 

There’s something about the way that he doesn’t turn his eyes away from either of you that makes your thighs shift together, makes you give a soft moan in response. His knuckles turn white as he grasps the doorknob a bit harder, choking on a noise in his throat. Flip was beginning to pull away from you, mouth opening to say something, he doesn’t know what, when Clyde found his words. “Don’t ya’ know not ta’ keep a lady waitin’? Make ‘er cum.”

Flip shifts his leg between your thigh to part them further for him, fingers sinking back into you. Your eyes remain on Clyde, watching as his jaw clenches and he gives you that dark, lustful look the moment he hears the noises that Flip draws from you. It isn’t until you cum around Flip’s fingers, thighs shaking with the force of it that you look away from Clyde as your eyes flutter closed. You’re still coming down from the high, Flip whispering praise into the crook of your neck when Clyde speaks again. “M’office, both’a ya’.”

You’re being lifted again once Flip nods, his only sign of agreeing and you whine, nudging your nose against the side of Flip’s head. Clyde’s already turned and made his way down the hallway to his office, leaving the door wide open. Once the three of you are enclosed in the room, you’re settled back onto your feet. 

“Do ya’ want this?” Clyde asks as he turns from where he had been facing the wall opposite of the door. He’s removed his false arm for the time being, not wanting it to hinder your needs. Flip brushes his hand up your spine, making you shiver. To answer, you begin to lift your shirt over your head before dropping it to the floor, jaw set as you keep eye contact with him. 

“Doll, I think he asked you a question.” Flip speaks, bending to kiss your bare shoulder as his hands slide to your hips, pulling you back against him. His cock presses against your ass and you can’t help but grind back, lips parting with a soft noise of want. 

“Yes, I want this.” The moment the words leave you, Clyde is stepping forward, dipping his head so he can kiss you while Flip’s fingers move to the front of your skirt, undoing the clasp and letting it fall to the floor. Your own hands move to push at Clyde’s shirt as Flip shifts behind you, removing his clothing and letting it form a pile on the floor. 

“Get on the desk.” Flip breathes, pulling away as Clyde gets his jeans off with a faint grunt. You obey the singular command, quick to move to sit your ass right on the desk, lets hanging off. You start to reach for him to pull his boxers away finally when he drops to his knees, tucking his face right between your thighs without another word. Your fingers move into his hair, tugging as you gasp, body shuddering when his tongue dips between your folds, tasting you so generously. 

When you turn your head, you spot Clyde a few feet away, now fully naked as he watches the two of you. His hand is wrapped around his thick cock, stroking slow. Carefully, you reach a hand out, beckoning him forward, silently asking to please him. He doesn’t hesitate to come forward. The idea of your hand, of your _mouth_ , wrapped around him made his cock jump. Then, when you touch him, his mouth parts and his breathing shudders before you curl your body just enough so you can take him into your mouth. Between your thighs, Flip sucks on your clit, making you moan around Clyde as you slowly take him down your throat. His fingers are gentle at the back of your head, cradling you close as he gives a small thrust of his hips at the vibration your moans gave.

You came a second time on Flip’s tongue, coating his beard in your slick as you kept Clyde in your mouth, your fingers coming up to grasp at his thighs. Then, you relaxed your jaw, looking up at him, silently pleading for him to just let go. It takes him a moment to catch on to the look your eyes hold, his fingers curling slightly in your hair as you give a slight nod of confirmation. Flip moves from between your thighs then, eyes taking in the sight of you as he finally pulls off your underwear. “Tastes like a fucking peach. You want a taste?”

Clyde’s eyes are keyed in on the way that his cock slides out of your mouth, fitting right back inside like it’s supposed to be there. He gives a faint huff before shaking his head. His fingers have moved from your hair to stroke your cheek, silent praise for how well you’re taking him. “I’ll taste ‘er after I use ‘is mouth for what it’s worth. Feels so fuckin’ warm.”

“Fine by me, I’ve got another hole to fill up.” Flip nudges the head of his cock against your entrance, making your hips lift in need as your eyes flutter closed. You feel him prod against your clit, teasing, and you whimper, begging for him to stretch you open. And then, he gives it to you and you gasp, mouth opening wider around Clyde. He takes advantage of this, hand sliding back to the back of your head, thrusting into the warm confines of your mouth until he touches the back of your throat. Like this, you’re completely and utterly full with both men pressed into the hilt of your mouth and cunt.

Like this, your body is on display for both men, sprawled across the desk as it rocks beneath you from the force of both of their thrusts. Flip’s starting slow, pulling out just long enough before he slams back into you, sending sparks through your entire body. Clyde, on the other hand, is taking advantage of that mouth of yours. His hand moves from your hair again, fingers brushing the base of your neck in a way that makes you shiver before he tugs down your bra, palming at your breast. As his fingers brush your nipples, you mewl in response, snaking a hand down between your thighs, bumping the mass that is Flip as you find your clit.

“Ya’ gon’ cum for us, darlin’?” Clyde breathes, pinching your nipple between two fingers. Flip has a hold of your hips, his thrusts quickening as he feels you tighten down around him, edging closer to your third orgasm of the night. It’s so bittersweet that it brings tears to your eyes as Clyde pulls from your mouth just long enough, letting you cry out as you cum around Flip’s cock. Clyde strokes his cock just inches from your face now, watching as the delighted look you have on your face twists into discomfort at the sensitivity between your thighs, but you can’t push Flip away, not even if you wanted to. You feel like you’ve turned into a puddle right there on your boss’ desk. 

Flip fucks into you as you reach out for Clyde’s cock once more, mouth opening for him, a faint whimper in the back of your throat. You know Flip’s speaking but you can he seems so distant, so far away. “You take us so fucking well, you know that? Got the best pussy in this entire county, I bet. It’s a shame no one else is gonna get to enjoy you like we do, we’ve ruined you, haven’t we? I’m gonna cum, mark you all up.” 

You can’t even nod, you just moan in response, feeling him shift between your thighs before you feel the emptiness, the loss of him followed by warmth coating your stomach. Clyde twitches in your mouth, growing heavier by the second as you work your mouth, head bobbing for a moment before you still, letting him take control again. He pulls out, stroking himself as you stick your tongue out, wanting to taste him. His cum spurts onto your tongue, lips, and chest, leaving you coated and pretty before your body sinks against his desk. 

Slowly, you bring a hand down to your stomach, eyes turning to where Flip still stands between your thighs, dipping your fingers into a pool of his cum before you bring it up to your lips. His cock jumps in response, eyes shifting from you to Clyde before he speaks, voice dropping an octave all over again. “I hope you locked up before you came back here because I think I want to use that fucking mouth now.”


End file.
